Inuyasha Gets Controlled
by inlove-witha-halfdemon
Summary: When Inuyasha gets captured and is taken to the beautiful witch demon Karanome, he is put under a spell. Kagome and the rest come to rescue him.But when Inuyasha is ordered to kill Kagome will he be able to resist, or will Karanome get her wish?R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The Demon Marashi

**Chapter 1**

**The Demon Marashi**

Kagome opens her eyes to the ceiling off her room. She yawns and stretches and climbs out of bed. Today is the day she goes back to Inuyasha and the gang. Its been four days since she last been there and they must be worried, she didn't mention how long she would be gone. She thought of Inuyasha and smiled.

"But first I need a bath," she yawns and grabs her cloths and headed towards the bathroom. Kagome smiles again when she remembered last when her brother tried to take a bath with Inuyasha but he made it too hot, and Inuyasha ran into her room followed by her brother who still had bubbles on him. Kagome chuckles to herself. _Man wasn't that a sight!_

_-------_

"Inuyasha how come every time Kagome disappears to her own time you get grumpy and start sighing," grumbled Shippo while laying by the bone eaters well.

"I am _not_ grumpy!" yells Inuyasha while pasting back and forth. "Its not like I actually miss her, its just that we need to go find some more Shikon Shards and I'm getting impatient."

"Don't be in denial," says Miroku matter of faculty, " we all know how you feel towards Kagome. After all I feel the same way towards Sango."

Miroku turns to Sango, with sparkles in his eyes, who was sitting next to him on the ground and places his hand and starts rubbing her lower backside.

Sango jumps up her checks red, "Miroku you pervert, keep your hands to yourself!" Her hand swings back and then forward to come in contact with Miroku's left cheek.

"Ow, Sango my sweet, I didn't mean it seriously," he yells as Sango stomps off to go sit next to Shippo. Amusement dancing in his eyes while he rubs his still stinging cheek. "Please Sango, come back. I wont do it again."

"I think not!" growled Sango, her eyes ablaze. She turns her head away. _The nerve!_

"Man that was a nice bath," sighs Kagome while blow-drying her hair. "But I guess I have to go back."

--------

Kagome quickly puts on her cloths and starts heading out of the house. On the way she grabs her yellow bag that is stuffed with everything she usually brings. She walks out of the house and heads towards the bone eaters well.

"KAGOME!" yells Shippo over Inuyasha and Miroku that were still fighting. He jumps to meet Kagome as she climbs out of the well.

"What is everyone bickering over?" asks Kagome as she gives Shippo a hug.

"NOTHING!", yells Inuyasha.

"We were just discussing..." says Miroku but he was interrupted before he could finish by Inuyasha.

"SHUT UP, we weren't discussing anything!" growls Inuyasha while sending Miroku a death glare.

"Well if it wasn't anything then lets get going." says Kagome. She turns to Miroku. "Have you heard anything about the whereabouts of some more possible Shikon shards?"

"As a matter of fact," says Miroku standing up, "while you were gone we ran into some passing villagers and overheard them talking about some attacks that was near the eastern mountains. They also spoke of a demon that can posses people. I don't know if its true, but it sounds worth looking into."

"Sounds good to me." says Kagome. She glances at Sango, "What's wrong? Did Miroku do something again?" Kagome glares at Miroku, "you perv'."

"What! You just assume I had something to do with it. Well I just want you to know that I had nothing to do with it." says Miroku, innocence written on his face.

"Well if you guys are done I would like to get going," sneered Inuyasha.

"Fine," snapped Kagome, "let's go then."

--------

A young lady with long wavy black hair sits upon her throne with her legs crossed. Her delicate but firm body draped in a lacy blue dress which clung to her body and showed off every curve. Icy blue eyes were watching a black figure approaching her on all fours. The figure stops in front of her with its head bowed not making eye contact.

"You called me my lady," it says head still bowed.

"Look at me." she says softly. The figure raised its head reluctantly to reveal the brown eyes of a black bear that was bigger than ten horses. "I have a job for you Marashi, I need you to go find me a demon. But not any demon, but a half demon. His name is Inuyasha."

Marashi looks at her startled, "A_ half_ demon my lady? But..."

"Do NOT question me Marashi," she snapped her eyes ablaze,"it was after all I who gave you the power that you have today, and yes a half demon." Marashi looks down ashamed. "I want this demon no later than the day of the new moon. You understand me Marashi!"

The bear shudders at the tone of his lady. He couldn't believe that this was the most beautiful lady of the eastern mountains. "Yes my lady I understand." he whispers. He bows , turns and starts walking to the double doors. On his way he shape shifts. A huge black bear the size of ten horses walks in, but a baby black bear that was only the size of a full grown wolf walks out.

--------

The next day when they were finished making camp and Inuyasha was making himself comfortable by the fire he picked up a rustling sound that was coming from a near bush. Ears twitching he walks stealthily to the bush.

Sango looks up from the other side of the flames, "Inuyasha what's..."

"Shhh!" whispered Inuyasha turning back to the bush. _Whatever this thing is its pretty big. _

Inuyasha lunges into the bushes but is greeted with mewing noises. _What is this thing?_, he thought while grabbing something fluffy that was about the size of a full grown wolf. By this time Kagome was up, along with Sango and Miroku, and was holding her bow and arrow.

"What is it?" she asks as Inuyasha pulls a squirming baby bear out. "Aw, its so cute."

The baby bear starts squirming harder when it heard Kagome's voice. "Please don't hurt me! I was just trying to find my mother, and I'm so hungry. Please don't hurt me!"

Miroku steps forward a surprised look on his face, "Oh, so you can talk! Its okay we will not hurt you."

"Miroku's right," says Sango in a soothing voice, "we wont hurt you. Inuyasha will you please put our new friend down?"

Inuyasha glances at Kagome with a reluctant look. _Something doesn't smell right, I don't trust this_, thought Inuyasha. Kagome nods and Inuyasha slowly puts the cub down. The bear cowards down.

Kagome puts down her bow and arrow and slowly walks to the scared cub. She knelt down so that she is face to face with the bear. Inuyasha makes a movement to stop her but she looks past the shivering bear to send him a warning glance.

"It's okay little one, why don't you tell us your name." Kagome reaches to place a hand on the bears head. He glances up at her soft touch.

"Marashi," the baby black bear whispered.


	2. Chapter 2: The decision was made

**Chapter 2**

**The Decision Was Made**

Kagome smiled, "Well isn't that a nice name. Are you hungry we have some fish? We smoked it since we couldn't finish it. It's not much but I think it'll do for now."

Marashi's head jerked up, eyes wide,"Yes, Please!"

Kagome chuckled and stood up. Sango brought over five slices of smoked fish and set it down in front of the bear. It was gone in seconds, Marashi brought his head up while licking his cheeks. "Thank...you." he said between licks.

--------

Inuyasha stood off in the darkness, shadows covering his face. He felt confused, he knew that he couldn't trust this creature, but yet he seemed so innocent. Maybe he was just being too over protective over Kagome. He watched her stand up, the fire's light playing against her figure. Her eyes sparkled when she looked his way.

--------

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, but she couldn't see his face. _Why is Inuyasha being so aloof_, she thought to herself.

The baby black bear yawned and went to a nearby tree and curled up, his back was facing them. Miroku and Sango sat on one side of the fire along with Kirara and Shippo. Kagome sat on the other side all alone, Inuyasha was still in the shadows.

No on spoke for awhile, they were all waiting for the cub to fall asleep.

--------

When Inuyasha was finally satisfied that Marashi had fallen asleep he crept out from the darkness. He walked around the fire and sat next to Kagome. She looked up at him when he sat down a question in her eyes.

"What are we going to do with him?" whispered Kagome. She didn't want to wake Marashi.

"Whatever we do, he is not coming with us." said Inuyasha.

"Why not!" she snapped. "We can't just leave him here!"

Miroku overheard them talking. "Kagome's right you know, we can't leave him behind he doesn't have anyone to take care of him."

Sango who had been a daze snapped her head up,"Inuyasha are you seriously thinking that we leave him. He is just a baby!"

--------

God they were all ganging up on him, _Why couldn't they see! _They were getting on his nerves, he was _not _going to let that bear come along with them. There was _no_ way they could make him change his mind, he turned his head away so he didn't have to look at them.

"Feh," he said,"That cub is not coming with us and that's final! I was little too when my mother died and look how I turned out." Pointing his finger angrily at the sleeping bear he said, "I am the leader of this group and I say that thing is not coming with us!"

Hearing Inuyasha say such things about a poor baby bear made Kagome furious, she jumped up to her feet and was towering over Inuyasha. She was shaking with pint up anger. _How could he say such things, he's just a baby!_

"Inuyasha!" she yelled. Inuyasha's face blanched, he knew what was about to happen.

"Inuyasha, SIT!" He slammed face first into the ground. With that action the decision was made, they were going to take Marashi with them.

--------

Marashi woke up a couple hours later. He had known that they had argued over him, he knew that he was going with them. Also he knew that when they went to sleep, the one that had called himself Inuyasha stayed up and watched him, even though he was asleep, he had felt those eyes on him.

The moon came out from behind the trees. Light fell upon the sleeping bunch, Inuyasha's back leg was twitching in his sleep, growls escaping him occasionally. Marashi looked away from Inuyasha and up at the moon.

It was almost time, the moon was almost completely gone. _It has to be tomorrow_, Marashi thought to himself. Tomorrow he will have to make his move. Sighing he laid his head on his paws and went back to sleep.

_(A/N) Hope you like it so far. This is my first story ever. Please review, I'll have more up in about a week. Stay tuned because the action is coming next, and then after that , well who knows, maybe a little of romance, you'll have to find out for yourself: )_


	3. Chapter 3: The Capture

**Chapter 3**

**The Capture**

Birds were beginning to sing, the sky was lightning. Inuyasha was the first to wake, he opened his eyes to the promise of a beautiful day. He propped himself up on his elbows in a daze and looked Kagome who was sleeping a couple of feet away from him with Shippo curled up in her arms. A strand of her hair was covering her face, he had an urge to push it back but thought better of.

He looked around the camp, there was something missing, he knew it but what was it? Then it dawned on him, _Where is that damn cub! _

Marashi wasn't where they left him last night. Inuyasha jumped to his feet and sniffed the air. Damn where did he go! He knew that bear was trouble, he cursed himself for not keeping watch last night.

Something caught his attention, it was the scent of Marashi and it was heading into the woods behind them. He didn't feel the need to wake the others, after all it was just a little cub what kind of threat could he possibly pose, he could handle him alone. With that Inuyasha leapt into the woods and started running towards the scent of Marashi.

--------

He was getting closer he could sense it, _Just a little further! _,Inuyasha thought. As he ran along the trees were getting thinner and were spaced further apart and pretty soon there wasn't anymore.

He skidded to a halt in the middle o f a small clearing. Marashi was in the middle with his back facing him. Without turning around Marashi spoke, "You've come Inuyasha, I was beginning to worry you wouldn't come." His tone was different, he didn't sound anymore like a helpless cub, but he spoke with a bit of malice. Marashi lifted his nose and sniffed the air, "and I see that you have come alone." He half chuckled, half growled to himself. Shaking his head he said, "Just like a stupid arrogant half demon."

--------

Inuyasha watched as Marashi turned around and started walking towards him, with eyes dark with malevolence. With each stride he grew a bit bigger until he had grown to his full height. The half demon just stood there frozen in shock, his hand on his sword hilt. "W-What?" he stammered.

Marashi towered above him, he was about the size of ten fully grown horses.

--------

_What a stupid half demon, he's not even worth my time! I mean just look at him, he's frozen in shock, but She ordered me to bring him and I must obey my orders_, Marashi thought to himself.

--------

Inuyasha was just now realizing the danger he was in. He growled to himself, _Damn how could I be so stupid, he's right I am arrogant. _

He quickly tries to draw his sword, but he wasn't fast enough, Marashi was upon him before he even got it half way out.

Inuyasha was pinned to the ground, his arms above his head. Now he couldn't reach his Tessaiga even if he wanted to. The demon bear had him at his mercy.

"Damn!" Inuyasha whispered to himself.

Marashi found this enticing, he lifted his head and laughed, his teeth were the size of Inuyasha's arm.

"What's so funny," threatened Inuyasha, "the first chance I get I'm going to skin you alive and make a rug out of you."

This just made the bear demon laugh harder. When he finally stopped he met Inuyasha's eyes. "Do you really think you will be able to get away from me! Think again half breed."

"Keh, of course I'll get away from you, you mangy bear. But the thing that makes me curious is that you knew I would come, why do you want me?" snapped Inuyasha.

Marashi's face became serious, "What a mouth you have," he sighed, "to bad I can't just rip out your throat to silence you. I have been ordered to bring you to Her."

Inuyasha's eyes danced mischievously, "So your just a useless carrier for someone else, ha, you don't even have a mind of your own. Feh, and I had thought better of you, what a shame." This time it was Inuyasha's turn to laugh.

"ENOUGH, YOU INSOLENT MUTT! DON'T PUSH YOUR LUCK, I CAN STILL KILL YOU!" Marashi turned his head to the side thinking,"Or maybe," he said half to himself, half to the squirming mutt beneath his paws, "maybe if you don't behave I'll just go back and kill the one that calls herself Kagome."

Inuyasha went still, all color gone from his face. Fear kept his mouth shut, then that fear was replaced by sudden anger.

"I swear if you touch..."

"Be silent hanyou, I wont harm her not as long as you behave." snapped Marashi.

Inuyasha was shaking with anger._ I swear if he touches Kagome I will find someway to kill you, even if it means my own..._

Marashi yawned,"I'm getting tired of this, just shut up." With this Marashi bent his head down until it was only a couple of inches away from Inuyasha's face. He then opened his mouth and breathed out a blue colored mist.

Inuyasha tried not to breath but the mist was so overpowering. Plus he couldn't hold his breath anymore so he breathed it in. What is this, he thought, while trying to cover his mouth, but the mist was already having an effect on him. His movements became slower and he tried to fight off the sudden dizziness but couldn't.

He could hear Marashi say something from somewhere far away. "This should keep you quite." Marashi said and then he let out on of those horrible half growl, half laughs.

Inuyasha was beginning to black out, "Ka..go...me", he managed to whisper before his eyes fluttered shut and he was lost in complete darkness.

--------

Marashi picked up the unconscious Inuyasha gently in his mouth. He was about to leap into the forest again when something caught his attention. He turned around and sniffed the wind that came from where Inuyasha appeared from. His companions were coming but they still had awhile to go, they wouldn't be able to save their friend, they would be to late.

Marashi turned back around so he was facing in the direction of the Eastern Mountains and leapt into the woods with a limp Inuyasha dangling from his mouth.

_(A/N) I really enjoyed writing this chapter, hope you like. Sorry there wasn't any fighting but I had to have someway of Inuyasha getting captured, but there will be real fighting in one of my next chapters. : )_


	4. Chapter 4: Realization

**Chapter 4**

**Realization**

"Inuyasha! Where are you!" yelled Kagome looking frantic. _Where could he have gone and where is Marashi?_ Something didn't feel right. They had woken up to Inuyasha and Marashi gone, Shippo had said that he had their scent and that they were both heading into the woods. Kagome had told Shippo to lead the way and for Miroku and Sango to keep a look out from above.

'Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome, they were half way through the woods now and the trees were starting to thin.

------

A streak of black ran through the woods accompanied with red. Tonight there would be a new moon, and Marashi had to get Inuyasha to Her before the setting of the sun. He ran faster than any demon could. To him it would only take but hours to get to Her but to the humans it would take a whole day. There was no chance that they would be able to catch up with him.

"Miroku do you see any signs of Inuyasha?" yelled Sango over the wind.

"No, nothing at all. I wonder if Kagome has seen anything?" _Where could they have gone?_

Sango turned around to look at Miroku, "She said that if she finds anything she would shoot an arrow into the sky." _Be safe Inuyasha_, Sango thought to herself,_ if not for your sake then for Kagome's. _

_-------_

Shippo and Kagome kept running until they came to a clearing. The little fox demon dropped down to all fours and sniffed the ground, then he darted to the middle and sniffed there as well.

"Shippo what's wrong?"asked Kagome, hope glinted in her eyes. "Have you found anything?"

Shippo turned and walked back to Kagome. He hung his head, he appeared to be thinking about something. Finally he looked up at Kagome, "Inuyasha was defiantly here and so was Marashi, I think. But his smell is different..." he stopped and thought some more,"Kagome he doesn't smell, I don't know, innocent anymore. Also there's this funny smell, but I don't know what it is."

Fear crossed Kagome's face, but quickly changed it, she didn't want to worry Shippo.

She was fast but not fast enough, Shippo's eyes grew big, "Kagome you don't think anything has happened to him do you?"

Swinging her bow over her shoulder and grabbing an arrow she told Shippo that he had nothing to worry about because Inuyasha can take care of himself. Kagome looked up at the sky to make sure that she wouldn't hit anything and shot the arrow.

-------

Miroku was the first to see the arrow and pointed it out, "Look Sango Kagome has found something."

She turned her head and saw the arrow shooting a pink stripe through the sky behind them. Sango leaned down, "Go Kirara!" she yelled.

They turned around and started heading towards where they saw the arrow come from.

-------

Kagome and Shippo stood in the middle of the clearing and watched as Sango and Miroku landed. Miroku jumped off first and turned to help Sango with a smirk on his face, she ignored his offered hand and started to head towards Kagome.

"Have you found anything about Inuyasha or Marashi?" asked Sango.

Kagome waited until Miroku caught up before answering, "It has to do with both. Shippo said that they both were here and that something has changed with Marashi. He said that he doesn't smell innocent anymore." She glanced down at Shippo before going on, "We think something has happened to Inuyasha and that Marashi is to blame."

They all sighed, maybe they should have listened to Inuyasha, but now it was too late. Inuyasha was who knows where and it was all their fault.

Miroku knelt by Shippo, "Can you led us to Inuyasha?" he asked.

"I-I think so. His scent is headed towards the Eastern mountains." whispered Shippo.

They all turned to look at the ginormous shadows that blocked the sky, the Eastern mountains, this was were all the attacks were coming from and Inuyasha was somewhere amongst them. They all feared for him, but no one would say it. Instead Kagome, Sango and Miroku followed Shippo into the waiting forest, where there was no sound except for the fall of their footsteps.

_(A/N) Love the reviews,and will love the future ones (hint, hint) JK : )_

_Sorry but I forgot to put a disclaimer. x ) Also don't get mad if it didn't have much action, but I have to set everything up._

**Disclaimer: I do not own the following characters; Inuyasha (tear), Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, or Shippo. I do in fact own the plot (well I hope I do!)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Arch

**Chapter 5**

**The Arch**

A huge blue stone arch appeared, it seemed to lead into the mountain. On the arch were symbolizes that represented the passing of time, the moon waned on one side and waxed on the other, both meting at the top with the new moon.

Marashi stepped past the arch into complete darkness, he didn't need light for he knew this path by heart, it's every turn did not hinder him, he kept going.

Further and further into the mountain he went, Marashi could feel the weight of it around him. There were many twists and turns and other paths ways that veered of into nothing.

After many hours a single torch could be seen burning off in the distance over two large oaken doors.

He headed towards them, the doors opened automatically and he walked through into a large round room. In the far corner was a dais with a single throne chair on it. The chair looked like it was carved out of an oak tree, the roots served as legs, the only comfort was the ice blue cushion that lined back.

The room was empty, and Marashi walked towards the dais. He stopped at the base and placed the half demon gently on the ground.

"So, you brought him after all, and not a scratch on you," She said with curiosity. Marashi looked back up to see the Lady on her throne. She always did that, the appearing out of nowhere when one wasn't looking. "Hmm, I thought he would have been more of a problem, shame." The witch demon stood up in such a fluid motion that no human was capable of. She stepped down off the dais on stood over Inuyasha.

"He's a handsome one, isn't he?" she said glancing up at the bear.

Bowing his head, "Yes, my lady." he said.

Something caught her eye, she bent down and fingered the neckless that was around Inuyasha's neck.

"Interesting," she whispered to herself, "this may come in handy. Yes, I know exactly what to do with this." One of her eyebrows raised in a mocking fashion, "It looks like someone has had him on a tight leash."

She knelt down beside Inuyasha and placed both hands on the neckless and started chanting in an unknown language. Blue light wrapped around hers hands and moved down to her fingertips. The witch demon said something else and the light shot from her fingertips to Inuyasha's neckless. "This should keep him in line," she laughed.

Inuyasha moaned and his eyes fluttered open.

--------

Inuyasha awoke to a stone ceiling. He felt so groggy and had a huge headache. _Where am I?_, he thought. He laid there confused giving his brain time to shake off whatever had been given to him.

Slowly it all came back, _running in the woods, a clearing, Marashi growing bigger, the horrible mist, DANGER, _his mind screamed.

Inuyasha tried to move but his lower body was paralyzed.

"Good evening Inuyasha." said a voice. He turned his head, the only movable body part, to met the person who spoke.

When he saw her his mouth fell open, she was the most beautiful women he had ever seen, curly black hair hung loosely over her solders, icy-blue eyes that sparkled, and a lacy blue dress that hugged every curve.

There was a strong pull on his heart, _What the_.. he closed his mouth.

"How do you know my name," he snapped. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

The strange women chuckled, waving her as if to wave away the question. "So many questions. "I have been keeping an eye on you Inuyasha for awhile now, and there's something I need you to do for me, it's small, but you'll find out later."

He spat in her face, "What makes you think that I'll do something for you!"

She raised her hand and whipped away the spit, he could tell that her anger was rising. The pull on his heart squeezed harder, he winced at the new pain.

"You see Inuyasha the neckless on your neck, well I know what that is for, someone was able to keep you on a tight leash."

His face colored, "What did you do?", he whispered.

"Well let's just say you're my dog now, and I hold the leash," and with this the pull constricted his heart. He screamed in agony, he tried to move his hand to his sword but he still couldn't move, then as soon as it started it stopped.

Inuyasha gasped for breath, "I'LL...KILL YOU!"

Anger flashed across her face, "Do not threaten me _half breed_. I control you now, don't forget. Your life is in _my_ hands, and I can easily take it away." She stood up and walked back to her throne. Before she sat down she turned back to Inuyasha with a bemused look. "Oh, and I forgot to remind you that tonight's the night of the new moon." Her head tiled back as laughter engulfed her.

The pain returned full strength, she flicked her wrist and Inuyasha could move. He arched his back as horrendous pain racked his body, piercing cries shook his throat.

His hair turned black, and his claws disappeared. Inuyasha's demon powers were gone, he was human again. He couldn't handle the pain anymore, he blacked out.

--------

It was now dark out and they were still in the woods. They were getting closer though with every step.

Shippo thought to himself as they walked, he had known that Marashi was a demon but his scent had thrown him off, he smelled innocent and now Inuyasha was in trouble.

Kirara stopped and perked up her ears, a growl escaped her throat.

"What is it, Kirara?" asked Sango stepping close to her. Kagome and Miroku stopped also, their faces full of curiosity.

All of a sudden Kirara sprang forward running at full speed through the trees. Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Shippo ran to try to ketch up with her.

Shippo strained his ears, he was trying to find what had caused Kirara to act such a way. Then he heard, it was faint but it was still there.

"Kagome," he yelled and picked up his pace so she could hear him. "I know what made Kirara act the way she did."

"What was it?" she asked.

"It's screaming, someone is screaming. It sounds like Inuyasha but its far off." said Shippo. He looked scared.

Kagome's face whitened, "God no..." she whispered under her breath and ran harder.

She called for everyone to stop and they all climbed onto Kirara's back. With a growl Kirara jumped and flew out of the trees. They started to follow the sound that only Shippo and Kirara could hear.

"It stopped," whimpered Shippo, "the sound stopped!" And he started to cry, even Kirara seemed distressed. They landed and Kagome jumped off, tears streaming down her face.

"Inuyasha," she cried into her hands, "where are you!" She felt so lost and if that really was Inuyasha was he still alive or.._No _ she would not think about what could have happened to him. _He's still alive_, she told herself, _he must be. All I have to do is find him._

_(A/N) Please review what you have read, I love most of the previous ones. Thanks!_

_You're probably thinking "What will happen next?" well its for me to know and you to find out. hehe ._

_Also I would like to say that I am a newbie to Inuyasha and that I know that Inuyasha might be a little out of character, but hay, so are other people's characters/stories. _


	6. Chapter 6: Lurking Danger

**Chapter 6**

**Lurking Danger**

Kagome wobbled along the deer path behind everybody else. It would have been pitch black if it wasn't for the stars, but even then their light hardly made it past the fairly thick tree canopy that towered above her making her feel small and useless.

She has never been so depressed, she felt whatever happened to Inuyasha as being her fault. If she had just listened to him and not let her emotions get the better of her. Miroku and Sango had tried to comfort her, they had said that it wasn't just her fault that it was also theirs because they had not noticed that something was not right, but they had all been deceived. Deceived by some demon _bear_ that had tried to act innocent. Kagome had to stop thinking about it, it was done and over with. There's no point in worrying about the past.

She shivered and looked over her shoulder, she had felt someone's eyes upon her. She looked down the dark trail but didn't see anyone but that didn't mean someone or _something_ wasn't there.

Kagome was about to turn back around when a nearby thicket moved. Startled she halted, her heart skipping a few beats. She watched as something of a fairly good size darted across the path and back into the woods.

She turned back around and picked up her pace, whatever followed suit was not just some plain catamount unless a plain mountain cat had a sinister feel about, which she doubted.

--------

A dark figure from a nearby bush watched intently as the cat demon approached followed by two frivolous human beings and a small sleeping fox demon. He put up his shields so they wouldn't detect him. They passed by oblivious to the danger that lurked by.

Glimmering golden eyes embodying intelligence moved past them to the girl that walked behind. Her head hung low and she seemed to be deeply depressed, swung across her shoulder were a bow and some arrows, this infuriated him.

Sharp knife like claws extended and dug into the moist soil, hackles raised, ears back the creature awaited for the girl to pass so he could make the deathly strike, he knew what this girl stood for.

Right before he was about to leap out at her she turned around and stared straight at him. Damn how could she have detected him through his shields, he growled low in his throat. He wanted to kill her right on the spot, he wanted to rip out her throat and feel her life blood drain slowly and soak into the ground. He wanted to feel the warmth and taste of her blood on his mouth and rip at muscle and sinew, and feed on the soft underbelly. He wanted to feel her heartbeat fad slowly, but he kept his anger at bay.

_Not now_, he thought to himself, _not when she's aware of my presence._

He crouched and leapt across the path and into the woods ahead.

--------

Latter that night the group made camp in a small clearing they had stumbled upon. They had a small fire because they didn't want to go into the woods after what Kagome had told them what she had seen, so they grabbed the little wood they could that was close by.

They all sat around the fire with their backs to it, all peering into the surrounding trees.

Miroku's stomach growled furiously, he hadn't eaten since last night, actually none of them had eaten.

"Kagome, I'm hungry. Do you have any food?" he asked. Shippo and Sango perked up too and started bugging Kagome. They were all weak from hunger and the none stop walking.

"All right, all right." she said, even her own stomach was starting to eat itself. She dug into her bag that was next to her. There was very little food left but she managed to find some fish jerky. _Maybe I didn't give Marashi all of it anyway_, she thought happily to herself.

Kagome passed around the bag of fish jerky and watched as they all munched greedily. It wasn't enough but at least it did suppress their hunger a little bit.

Sango yawned and stretched her arms above her head and there was a distinct popping of joints. Kirara walked over to Sango, looked up at her face and gave a soft mew. She laughed and let Kirara spread herself on her lap.

"You guys should get some sleep. I'll take first watch." said Kagome.

Miroku turned and stared at Kagome across the fire, "Are you sure, I'll be more than glad to take first watch."

Kagome waved her hand and tried to put on a fake smile, "No, no. It's okay, really. You guys need to rest, just look at Sango she's about to fall over."

Sango and Miroku eyed Kagome, they knew she was just as tired as them, but she was right that did need the sleep and there was no use arguing with her.

"Okay Kagome," said Sango, "but only for a couple of hours. Then you have to wake one of us up for the next shift. You need just as much sleep as us."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say," Kagome said with all smiles.

Sango eyed Kagome, "I'm serious, you better wake one of us up."

"Okay, sheesh. I will, I promise." lied Kagome, and with that she watched as everyone settled down.

It was awhile before they all finally feel asleep. She had no intention of waking anyone up, she couldn't sleep. Kagome understood that her decision would tax her latter on, but she needed time to think. Tomorrow morning they would finally reach the mountain and hopefully find Inuyasha _alive..._

_(A/N) Not bad ay, I like it. So come on and express yourself and review, pour your heart into it, but if it's bad keep it to yourself..._just kidding_...no really..._

_hehe_

_Oh, and for those who don't know what a catamount is, it's another word for mountain cat, you know like a cougar. It's a real word I promise you._


	7. Chapter 7: Images of the Past

**Chapter 7**

**Images of the Past:**

**Moon Light Warrior **

The witch demon sat patiently on her oaken throne, with one hand propping up her head, the other tapping lightly on her arm rest, she was waiting for the alteration to be complete.

Inuyasha laid motionless on the floor his body sprawled in an ungainly way, the only indication that he even still lived was the steady rise and fall of his chest.

_He's almost mine, his human form can't fight against the tainted magic in the neckless. Now all I have to do is wait for the girl..._

_--------_

Kagome and the group headed out a couple hours latter. Birds were beginning to sing so they knew that dawn was approaching even though it was still dark out.

_Sheesh, this night seems to last forever_, thought Kagome sleepily to herself. She closed her eyes and let out a huge yawn.

Sango turned around from ahead and glared at her, "You wouldn't be so tired if you had woken me up." Miroku and Shippo both nodding their heads in agreement.

Kagome hung her head ashamed. "I meant to wake you up,"she lied "it must have slipped my mind."

Sango just ignored her and stomped on ahead. She mumbled something incoherent under her breath, but Kagome couldn't tell what she was saying. She did though hear the word "promise" and "useless", so she thought that she must have been talking about her.

She sighed and patted Kirara on the head who had been walking beside her since they had started walking. Kirara growled under her breath and looked around. Kagome wondered what had been bothering her because she had been acting that way for some time now. The cat demon would just stop suddenly and sniff the air, or she would growl and look around. Kagome wondered what could be making her so suspicious of her surroundings, then she felt it also, that unnerving feeling that someone or something was watching her from behind. This was the same feeling that she had before, she then remembered the creature that had bounded across the path that was just feet from her. The hair stood up on the back of her nape. She wrapped her arms around her and shivered from the feeling of unease that clenched her stomach.

She looked down the path ahead of her and noticed that the trees were thinning and pretty soon they would arrive at the base of the mountain.

_Hold on Inuyasha I'm coming. Just hang in there for a little longer._

--------

The catamount watched eagerly from a nearby bush that hid everything except the creatures eyes that shined from the glow of the stars. It's upper lip twitching from the restrained anger that tried to consume it.

It watched hungrily as the girl and her companions walked along the path in front of it. The catamount almost had the girl earlier that night but right before it sprung she had turned around. It remembered the way she had stared at the bush that had kept him hidden. The look in her eyes told him that she had sensed him, even through his protective shield. Just remembering seeing the bow and arrows angered it more, but it didn't matter though, soon it would all be over.

_I will kill that insolent girl with my own paws, I shall taste her blood and watch her squirm mercilessly as she dies slowly. I will get my revenge..._

--------

Kagome stepped out from the trees and was met not by the base of the mountain but by an arch. She wondered what stone it was made out of because she had never seen anything like it before.

"What is it," asked Sango, she also was surprised to see it.

"I don't know Sango, but I sense something about it." Miroku stepped beside Sango his eyes following the cycle of the moon that was engraved into the face of the blue stone. He had heard of something of a blue stone that guarded an unknown evil inside. He walked up to the arch and ran his hand gently over it. The stone was cold, he snatched his hand back, no that wasn't the right word for it, it was freezing. Miroku rubbed his hand absentmindedly, he remembered the story now, he stared at the engraving of the new moon on top:

It was said that long ago a demon that went by the name of Karanome came to power. She would wonder through the streets of nearby towns singing, her voice was so pure that people believed it was the work of the gods. Young men that overheard the demon were instantly captured by her voice and would stop whatever they were doing and follow behind her dreamily.

Their wives would yell, throw things at them, beg them, and even jumped on them, but they would be just tossed aside like a used rag. There was nothing they could do to stop them they would collapse in the streets as tears overtook them. Many children were made fatherless, and wives widows fore they never saw their father or husband again.

Then one foggy night when the moon was black a mysterious and ferocious warrior appeared out of nowhere near the border of the forest that surrounded the town.

Her hair was a black contrast that hung over the milky white armor that she wore, the armor seemed to glow like the rays of the moon. It was hard to differentiate the warrior from the mist fore her form seemed to ebb and flow along with it.

Emerald green eyes scanned the village streets and locked onto the demon whom had already gathered her usual amount of followers. Eyes narrowing, she grabbed the ivory hilt of her sword and came at the witch demon. There was no sound as her feet pounded the ground beneath her.

Expecting the attack the demon summoned the men to attack the approaching warrior of the forest.

The warrior danced easily around the men trying not to kill them. The ones that got too close received a swipe across the temple from the butt of her saber and fell limply to the ground. She didn't kill them though, they we're just simply knocked out.

The witch demon seeing the distance closing between them raised her hands, blue fire engulfed them, the magic shot from her finger tips.

Not having enough time to dodge the fire she let it hit her staight on. She staggered back from the power of the impact, she looked down but saw no signs of a wound. The milky white armor that held the rays of the moon had deflected the fire. Her mouth opened in a silent cry and with one swift movement she brought her saber up and ran back at the witch.

The battle ragged on for months and many people died from flying debis that was caused from buildings being blown up, but when it was finaly over the warrior of the forest trapped the witch demon in the depth of the mountain and placed a warding outside the entrance to keep the demon in.

--------

"Miroku, Miroku! Snap out of it," yelled Kagome while taking him by the shoulders and shaking him. His hand was still on the arch and he seemed to have gone to another place when he touched the stone. His body had gone ridged and his eyes had rolled to the back of his head.

When he didn't respond Sango walked over to help Kagome.

"Let me try, maybe I can knock some since into him."

Kagome gladdly stepped away, "By all means, it seems I can't do anything," she crossed her arms while shaking her head. She knew exactly what Sango had in mind, and sure enough Sango's hand raised up over her head.

Putting her whole body into it she brought her hand down across Miroku's left cheek there was a loud crack and Kagome wondered if maybe, just maybe Sango might have hit him to hard this time. _Nah_, she thought to her self.

Miroku rocked back on the balls of his feet, his hand slidding off the cool face of the stone. He slowly came back to his sences, "W-What happened?", he stammered, he blinked his eyes tring to get them to focus. Pain shot through the side of his face, he rubbed his jaw and flexed it. The left side of his jaw popped and cracked causing a stinging pain to ring through his head.

"What the heck happened to me, and why does my jaw hurt?", he whispered to himself. When his eyes finally focused he saw Sango standing in front of him with a smug look on her face. He noticed that she was also rubbing her hand and he wondered why, then it dawned on him.

He glared at her, "You slapped me!", he yelled, she had never slapped him this hard before. "Why would you do such a thing, it's not like I touched you or anything!"

Sango smiled at him, she had never seen him so angry and it made him look kind of cute... _Wait scratch that, what am I thinking, this isn't the time for that.._

"You went into some kind of trance when you touched the stone, your whole body went rigged. Kagome tried to shake you out of it but it didn't seem to work, so I tried my own technique, and it worked."

Rubbing his jaw absentmindely he stared off into space, _Yes_, he thought, yes, _I remember now, it's all coming back_... He replayed the scene in his head,... the witch, the young men, mist, a warrior in armor that seemed to glow with the beams of the moon, the fight, and the _arch_...

_The arch_, his head snapped up to the stone arch in front of him, it was the same exact one from his dream, if you could call it that. If Inuyasha was in there he was in huge trouble.

"Come on," he said while waving them on ahead, "we need to get in there."

Kagome's eyes glazed over, "Inuyasha", she whispered, "we're coming."

With that they ran past the arch and to the pitch black cave oblivious to the warning buzz that rang through their bodies as they passed under the blue stoned arch that loomed over their heads.

_(A/N) Sorry it took so long to update, but I have been doing my story on my laptop at school and we had to turn them in. I didn't get to finish so I have to do it on my dad's computer. Just for the 411 it might take a while to finish the story, but don't worry I'll try to do it as quick as I can. Keep reading 'cause there's going to be a twist and it's going to really knock your socks off.._

_Thanks for reading, Please, please, please review. I only got two reviews from my last chapter and it made me sad (tear!)_


	8. Chapter 8: Twist of Fate

**Twist of Fate**

**Chapter 8**

Kagome stared ahead of her trying by sheer force of will to see but there was nothing, save the darkness that engulfed her. She could hear the others ahead of her as their footsteps splashed through the occasional puddle; she could also hear water dripping from the stalactites that hung dangerously from the ceiling above.

It was hot in the cave and her skin was slick sweat and her shirt stuck uncomfortably.

She wondered how much further they had to go and if they were even going the right way because they had passed by other numerous passage ways. She only knew this by the cool drafts that chilled her body as she passed. She was exhausted her legs felt like jelly from running too long and her lungs felt like they were drawing in liquid instead of air. Even her mind was tired from worrying about Inuyasha and she wanted to take a break but he was the only thing that kept her going.

When she thought that she was going to drop over dead she heard Kirara give a yowl and that could only mean that they were closer since they had been relying on her to lead them to where Inuyasha was. With this new thought in mind she brought her head down and found an extra burst of speed that she thought she didn't have in her.

When she looked down she realized that she could see her feet. She brought her head up and found out that the tunnel was considerably lighter and they weren't in the tunnel at all but in a long rectangular hallway. She let out a small gasp of joy and ran to the side so she could see past everyone else. About twenty yards ahead of them was two huge oaken doors that reached up to the ceiling and was as wide as the hallway itself.

--------

Marashi snapped his head that had been laying on his two stretched out paws. His ears moved back and forth trying to pick up the sound that he had just heard. He lazily got up and stretched out his back legs.

Ears still perked forward he slowly made his way to the doors. He lowered his head and stuck his nose to the crack between the door and the floor. He sniffed the air that drifted from under the door hot and moist along with other odors. A growl erupted deep in his throat as he turned his back to the door and padded across the stone floor to where his Lady sat.

"Milady they approach the door as we speak."

She seemed to consider this with great interest; she then turned her attention to the half demon that sat at her side. "What do you think Inuyasha?" she whispered sweetly into his ear.

Inuyasha stared absentmindedly ahead of him, "I am here to serve you Milady," he said while getting up and kneeling in front of her taking her proffered hand in his. He bent down and gently pressed his warm lips to the back of her smooth hand. He held in there for a few seconds then rose to his feet and bowed to her, "What do you wish me to do?"

--------

As Kagome came closer she could make intricate designs that covered the doors. The images on the made her stop in mid-step, the others stopped as well. On the door there were carvings that told the story of young men that were entranced by the beauty of a woman. They followed the woman not knowing what danger they were in until it was too late. It showed the men screaming and trying to escape in a large room, it showed them pounding on two big doors while the woman laughed atop her dais. Then it showed them being sucked into the walls around them, where they served as decoration.

Kagome was disgusted at what she saw and so were the others by the look on their faces. Sango turned away from the door not being able to stand it anymore, "What's the plan?" she whispered not wanting to alert anyone that might be listening on the other side of the door.

Kagome stared wide eye at the images in front of her, _What has Inuyasha gotten himself into now?_, she thought to herself. "I have no clue; I'm just making it up as I go."

"Great, we have no plan on how to defeat this….this thing and rescue Inuyasha." exclaimed Miroku sarcastically while waving his arms in the air. "And I at least know what we're up against!"

Kagome put her hands on her hips and glared at Miroku, "Then why don't you tell us then, because I would love to know!"

Miroku opened his mouth to tell Kagome when he heard the doors open behind him. Apparently they weren't as discrete as they wanted to be. Kagome notched an arrow to her bow while Sango, Miroku and Shippo prepared themselves as well for whatever waited for them past the doors.

They stopped shortly passed the doors trying to adjust to the new lighting. Inside the chamber it was a lot brighter than in the hallway. As they adjusted their eyes they noticed that the bluish light seemed to come everywhere at once but didn't seem to have a source. Miroku took the lead and walked further into the chamber with the others following behind. That was when he first noticed the dais on the far side of the room and it made him stop dead in his tracks.

Kagome wondered why he had stopped and looked past him and gasped. On the dais was Inuyasha standing next and with his hand resting on the shoulder of the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Seeing this made her heart ach, she had come to rescue him but instead found him looking so happy which made her think _Who was this woman that has seduced my Inuyasha!_

She darted her eyes away from her and looked back at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha we have come to take you back home." she yelled at him but he did not move. She opened her mouth to call to him again but was interrupted by musical sound of laughter that was coming from the witch demon.

"His home is with me now!" she laughed and turned to Inuyasha and kissed his hand.

Kagome was shell shocked, "NO, this can't be! Inuyasha remember me, it's me Kagome." she yelled with hope. Inuyasha just stood there with no visible expression that he recognized her; his face was just a mask of stone.

The witch demon looked back at Kagome but seemed to be talking to someone else, "Manarku, she's all yours.", she said while grinning.

A cold voice came from behind her chair that sent spikes of ice through her heart, "I've been waiting long for this."

Kagome crotched down and brought her arrow back up. She could hear the others preparing themselves again also. Eyes locked on the area beside the chair she watched as a huge tan paw came out from behind. A second passed then slowly the rest of the creature came out, sharp claws clicking on the stone floor.

_(A/N) Sorry it took so long. I'm kinda have a writers block, but I will try to hurry up and finish the story but don't worry I'll make it exciting (well thats really up to you if you think it's exciting). But if you read this please review it. I like reviews, ohhh, and if you have any interesting ideas about what I could do for the next part of my story, I'll be glad to have some help. Thank you!_


	9. Chapter 9: Battle of Love and War

**Chapter 9 **

**Battle of Love and War**

Kagome crouched down and brought her arrow back up. She could hear the others preparing themselves again also. Eyes locked on the area beside the chair she watched as a huge tan paw came out from behind. A second passed then the rest of the creature slowly came out, sharp claws clicking on the stone floor.

She gasped as she gazed upon a huge demon catamount. Strong taunt muscles rippled under tan fur that shinned brightly in the strange lighting. Intelligent amber eyes locked onto Kagome and barred menacing teeth that seemed to drip with malevolence in what Kagome sworn was a grin or could have been a snarl.

Kagome tightened her arrow as the creature walked up to her and sat a couple of feet in front of her. She would have shot him but the reeking smell of carnage made her head dizzy.

Sango and Miroku stepped towards Kagome but was stopped in their tracks by a snarling Marashi. "You will not interfere."

"What do you want with me?" she whispered barely audible, but he seemed to be able to hear her as his pointy ears perked forward.

"To kill you of course. Why else would I be here?" he snorted and jerked his head back indicating the witch demon that was still sitting on her throne. "Miss Karanome over there needed the blood of a priestess and she knew that I have been itching to kill you."

Kagome was shocked; _Why would he want to kill me?_

"Why?" she stammered.

Manarku's eyes hardened, "I do not need to explain myself to you!" And with that he leaped into the air with teeth barred and claws extended. The tip of the arrow flashed in the light as she brought it up and waited till Manarku was right above her when she shot.

The arrow whizzed through the and met it's target. It pierced up through the soft part of the jaw and came out the other side. Blood splattered her face as the catamount fell lifelessly on top of her.

"Kagome!" screamed Sango, Shippo and Miroku in unison. Sango tried to run past Marashi but was met with a strike of his powerful paw. She fell heavily to the ground and was bleeding profusely from her shoulder.

"Sango!" screamed Miroku. He ran to Sango's side and almost slipped in the blood that had already begun to surround her body. With shaking hands he grabbed the unconscious Sango's shoulder and tried to apply pressure to it while trying to rip of a piece of his clothing. Shippo watched helplessly in shock as Sango's life blood was seeping out. He shook himself and walk over to Miroku and helped him tear a large strip of clothing. Shippo took the strip and with Miroku's help, successfully wrapped her shoulder tightly with it. It slowed down the bleeding, but did not stop it. If they did not get her out of here soon she might just bleed to death.

The monk sat there, his anger boiling close to the peak. How dare he hurt the woman he loved the woman he was trying to convince to have his children. This could not let this stand he had to do something, he had to get revenge for Sango.

He stood up slowly, his back facing the bear. His fists clenched in front of him he spoke with in a steady, dangerous tone. "You will pay for what you have done! I will bring justice, you will not get away with hurting my woman."

This made Marashi laugh, "What could you possibly do to me." Miroku slowly unwrapped the prayer beads on his right hand.

"Wrong answer." said Miroku, in a dark voice which made Marashi stop in mid laugh.

Miroku spun around with his palm out in front of him. "WIND TUNNEL" he screamed as the air around the black hole in his hand started to spin and suck.

The bear's eyes went wide and he dug his nails into the ground but he wasn't strong enough. His howl of rage and fear could be heard as he was sucked in alive.

He closed his hand and quickly wrapped his hand with the prayer beads. Then he ran over to the still trapped Kagome.

Kagome was still squirming under the weight of the dead catamount that was on top of her. Footsteps came to her ear as Miroku approached.

"Are you alright?" he asked bending down to heave the big cat off of her.

"I will be once you can get this thing off me."

Together the lifeless catamount rolled easily off and Kagome sat up heaving. Her lungs ached with every draw of breath and her ears rang from the pressure but the could still hear the sharp clap of two hands coming together. She looked up and saw the Karanome was clapping with a smile on her face.

"Well done. Very well done. I can see that its going to take more to kill you off. Hmmmm, what shall I try next? Oh!" she said snapping her fingers "I know of just the thing!" She then turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha my pet, take care of them, but don't waste too much of her blood. I need it to break the spell along with yours, but we can worry about that later."

Inuyasha bowed his head and without a sound, stepped off of the dais and drew his sword but was surprised when it did not grow in size. He humphed and threw his sword aside.  
"I don't need a lousy sword to kill you. I'll just use my hands." he growled while cracking his fingers he ran at Kagome with his claws raised. "SIT!" cried Kagome but with no responding thud from the half demon. Kagome grabbed for her bow and quickly cocked it and fired. "Forgive me, Inuyasha" she whispered with her head down. Again the arrow whizzed through the air and found it's target.

The half demon hesitated as the arrow struck home but quickly recovered as he pulled the bloodied staff out of his stomach.

He came at her again, even angrier now that he had been wounded. Inuyasha brought his hand down to strike Kagome across her throat but was again intervened but this time by Miroku. The monk had stopped the deadly strike with his staff when he leaped in front of Kagome.

"I will not let you harm another of my women."

This threat angered Inuyasha.

He grabbed the opposing staff and monk and threw them both against the wall. Miroku's head hit the stone wall and his body slide limply to the floor next to Sango.

"Anyone else wants to challenge me!" he snapped while looking at the shivering little fox demon.

Kagome followed to where Inuyasha was looking and saw Shippo getting ready to say "Fox Fire."

"No! Shippo, don't! Inuyasha will kill you! He's not well!" Kagome cried at Shippo and turned to the crouching Kirara. "And not you either. I can do this myself." She then turned back to Inuyasha. "SIT BOY!" but still no response.

Inuyasha laughed, "Haven't you notice already you little wench that that doesn't work on me!"

He was so close now that she could fell his warm breath on her face and it was then that Kagome noticed the necklace was glowing blue. _Karanome must have put a spell on Inuyasha's necklace to make it where she can control him. Maybe if I can somehow get it off..._

"Don't even think about it!" snapped Inuyasha as if he could read her mind. He raised his hand again for the final strike, but Kagome was readied for him. She fell to her knees and slid between his legs. When she was on the other side she quickly grabbed Inuyasha's ankles. She tugged with all her might and watched happily as he fell on his face. Leaping to her feet she ran over, Inuyasha was pushing himself off the ground, and jumped on his back which knocked him back down.

"Get off me you little bitch!" he mumbled through stone.

Kagome spread her knees apart so that she was straddling him. With one hand she reached for an arrow and with the other she lifted the necklace. _Please let me be right_... she begged.

With the sharp metal part she stabbed in between two beads, but with no success. She tried again but still nothing and by then Inuyasha was getting back up along with her on his back.

"Wench I don't know what you're trying to pull, but it ain't happening." snared the half demon.

Tears came to Kagome's eyes, she blinked them away. "Inuyasha! I love you!" and she pulled on the necklace with both hands. A single tear ran down her cheek and fell from her chin onto the necklace she was still holding.

It splattered onto the black bead and started to glow pink which then spread to the whole necklace.

Then it just...

_(A/N) Sorry you'll have to what for the next chapter to see what happens. I'm so evil._

_Muahahaha_

_But please people if you want to see more then review. My average amount of reviews I get for each chapter is about 4. I would like to see more because I know there are more of you guys reading it. So please **REVIEW!**_

_**please find it in your hearts it would make me sooooo happy!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Love Wins Out

**Love Wins Out**

**Chapter 10**

Then it just...

--------

Shattered.

The necklace that Kagome had gripped tightly in her hand just fell apart. And now Inuyasha was free of Karanome's control.

Inuyasha stared blankly as a bead rolled into view, he reached to grab it. It was then that he realized he had full control of his movements and that Kagome was still straddled on his back.

Kagome squeaked as Inuyasha began to raise off the ground beneath her. He turned at the sound and gave her a quick smile before she slide down his back and landed unladylike on her rumpus.

With lucid movement the half demon turned around and reached his hand out to help her up.

"What is this!" yelled an angry voice behind them "Inuyasha kill her while you have the chance!"

They spun around slowly to met the face of a very angry witch demon. "Feh," snorted Inuyasha "I will not harm Kagome." He bent down and picked up his sword and sheathed it.

Karanome's laugh echoed off the stone walls. "Then that leaves me no choice but to kill her myself."

Kagome heard the double hiss beside her- Inuyasha's quickly drawn in breath and the loosening of the blade in it's scabbard.

"Damn you! I will neither let you harm her!" he threatened and by that time blue flames were already starting to engulf the witch's outstretched palms. Inuyasha finished unsheathing his sword and Kagome watched as it grew in size.

Karanome brought her hands together and the blue flame started to swirl first slowly but then got faster with every breathing moment. Inuyasha growled raising his sword in a protective stance. Then suddenly the flame shot across the room intent on piercing them both through the heart but was held back by Inuyasha's sword in a spectacle array of blinding blue.

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha over the roaring sound of fire on metal. "When I give you the signal I want you to jump to the side."

Kagome laid a hand on his shoulder. "Right." she said.

A couple of seconds passed before he gave his signal but when he did they both leaded to the side and watched as the cylinder of fire shot past and into the wall behind. Which left a huge gapping hole near the two oaken doors from which they had entered.

The witch quickly recovered and was about to shoot another ball of flame when Inuyasha lifted his sword.

He slammed it back into the ground while yelling "WIND SCAR."

They watched as debris settled and again the laugh of the witch could be heard.

"It's going to take more than that half demon!"

"Damn it!" cursed Inuyasha under his breath.

Kagome stood beside Inuyasha and whispered into his dog like ears. "Inuyasha do you think if we worked together we might just be able to kill her."

"Worth a shot." he answered back.

Just then another cylinder of blue flame shot through the air but this time the witch was expecting the counter attack. So when Inuyasha raised his sword again the fire curved around it and run under the sleeve of his kimono and sliced his lower arm open from his wist up to his elbow.

The half demon winced at the pain but showed no further interest in the bleeding gouge. Even with the stinging pain in his arm he was able to raise with sword. They would have to be fast because they only had but a moment before the witch would be ready for another attack . Kagome readied her bow and pulled the string back. She turned her head and nodded to Inuyasha.

Everything seemed to slow down to an agonizing crawl as Kagome let go of the string that contained the arrow. The twang of the bows string could not be heard as even the sound seemed to hold it's breath. Inuyasha's sword followed in pursuit and his mouth formed the words of "BACK LASH WAVE!"

The 'back lash wave' intertwined with Kagome's arrow and together they rushed at the witch.

Kagome and the half demon waited in anticipation as the arrow moved slowly through the air, pink swirls weaved around it, coming closer and closer 'till it was about five feet away. The look on the witch's face as she looked up from chanting up another ball of flam was pure horror. She did not have enough time to dodge it or finish the incantation.

After what seemed like eternity, everything all of a sudden snapped back to reality. The arrow closed in the gap that separated it from Karanome.

Everything ended in bright light. A death curdling scream was quickly was chopped off when the once beautiful but dangerous demon named Karanome was stripped of her life. A witch that had led many men to their deaths just so that she could be fond over and then used as decoration. Men that had had mothers, fathers, wives, and children waiting at home for them. But now it was over, they had their justice.

Kagome and Inuyasha rounded up the gang. Miroku had woken up sometime during the battle and was just now tending to Sango, who had miraculously not passed away from the massive blood loss. She was still unconscious and looked terrible but was still hanging on with all her will.

They turned to leave when they stopped dead in their tracks for all around them orbs of light were coming out of the walls. Kagome hadn't noticed it before but Karanome's "decoration" covered the stone walls. The blueish white balls of light were the souls of the condemned men and it was just now, after so many years, were finally being set free.

Kagome smiled to herself and looked at Inuyasha who was cradling the hurt Sango like a baby. She smiled to herself. Sensing that he was being watched, Inuyasha turned around and smiled weakly in return.

It was time to go home.

It was late the next day when they finally arrived at Kaede's hut. The old woman came out to greet them, but when she saw that Sango was seriously hurt they were quickly ushered inside before anyone could say a word.

Kaede mixed up a remedy of strange herds that she had freshly plucked earlier that day. The hut filled with the scent and helped relieve Kagome's throbbing headache. Kaede knelt by Sango who was spread out on a pallet and tore away the handmade bandage which stuck to the skin.

She winced at the site and turned to Kagome. "Ye better be explaining yere selves."

Kagome put down the antiseptic that she was using to clean Inuyasha's gouge. She did not though let go of his elbow that she had been holding during the process. Inuyasha looked at her sideways and a light blush covered his cheeks. He jerked free of her grasp, crossed his arms and looked away.

Kagome sighed and recited their story.

It was after sundown when she finished and Kaede had long ago finished with Sango who now peacefully slept with Shippo and Miroku by her side to keep her warm. And Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen.

_'He probably left 'cause he was to embarrassed to admit it. Just like Inuyasha to act this way. humph.' _

"Ye had a long day. And ye look absolutely warn out. Try to get some sleep-" began Kaede when Kagome let out a huge yawn.

"Kaede before I do that I have a favor to ask you."

"Anything ye want. Ask away."

Kagome got to her feet and walked across the hut to were Kaede sat. She knelt down and whispered into her ear. Kaede nodded in response and turned to Kagome her eyes wide.

"Ye are a brave one Kagome to be pulling such a foolish act. But I have what ye needs."

Kagome smiled, her eyes bright and tingled with mischief. "Thanks Kaede."

And with that they both settled in to sleep.

--------

A half demon perched on a tree limp, his back up against the trunk and stared up at the night sky. The moon shown brightly through the limbs of the tree and played across his troubled face. In his mind he replayed what had happened the last few days. He had come so close to killing Kagome it scared him. If he had done that he never could have lived with himself. He settled down to sleep and swore to himself that he would never let this happen again.

_'But hey look on the bright side'_ he thought to himself _'at least I don't have to wear those cursed beads.'_ And with that he succumbed to sleep with a faint smile on his lips. He had no idea what tomorrow was going to bring him...

_(A/N)_ **PLEASE REVIEW !** _thats the end of this chapter but not the last of the story. There's still another chapter left for those who want to know what mischievousness Kagome has in store for her beloved half demon Inuyasha._ **Dun Dun DUN!**

_So please review and tell me what you think!_

**Author's request:**_Since my story is almost over I would like you to try out this other story. It's really good, but hardly anyone knows of it. It's called "Hidden Betrayal" by Kisskagome13 and Inu-Anna. Please check it out. The author of that story told me if she didn't get any new reviews then she's going to delete the story altogether. So please, please, please read and review._


	11. Chapter 11: Tough Love

**Chapter 11**

**Tough Love**

Kagome let out a huge yawn and stretched. Today was the day she set her plan into action. She looked around and saw the awaiting package that Kaede had left for her. Picking up the bundle she untied the strings and peered inside. Seeing that everything was accounted for she scrambled up while laughing.

She reached the door to the hut when she heard Sango yell which was then followed by a loud slap. Kagome turned around to see Sango towering over Miroku who was rubbing his cheek.

Sango's eyes were ablaze when she gazed down at Miroku. "Sango it's nothing really. Please don't be that way." Miroku said in a calming voice.

Her eyes went wide in anger. "Nothing!" she yelled "Nothing! I open my eyes to find you asleep next to me. What am I to think?"

Miroku stood up and reached for Sango's hand but she jerked back like he was contaminated. He looked hurt when he dropped his hand to his side.

"Sango it's nothing really." Miroku said. Sango threw up her arms in exasperation . She winced at the pain and quickly brought them down. "I was only laying against you because you were so weak last night."

When she heard this her face softened. Miroku saw this and took a step forward. "Sango I was worried about you. I didn't want you to die so I slept next to you to keep you warm."

A blush spread across Sango's cheeks; she looked away not wanting Miroku to see but it was too late. He stepped forward and took her hand again, this time she didn't pull away.

She was suddenly very tired and let him led her back to the pallet. He gently sat her down.

"Sango" he whispered. "I'm going to freshen the bandage and check to make sure there's no infection." Miroku said while looking her in the eyes to make sure she heard him. Sango looked away and nodded that she understood.

"What I really need though is some sun." she said weakly.

Miroku turned to Kagome to give her a triumphant wink and then went back to taking care of the blushing Sango.

Seeing that everything was going to be alright Kagome opened the door and stepped into the early sunshine. Now all she needed to do was find Inuyasha.

It took about half an hour before she was able to track him down. When she finally did find him he was asleep in an oak tree. He looked so peaceful with the wind teasing his hair, but what she had in mind needed to be done.

She mustered up the sweetest most innocent sounding voice she could. "Inuyasha" she said with all smiles. Inuyasha opened one eye to look at her and grunted.

"What do you want?" he mumbled. He was always grumpy when someone woke him from sleeping.

"Inuyasha will you be a dear and come down here?" she asked sweetly.

Inuyasha closed his eye. "No" he said simply and went on ignoring Kagome.

Kagome's anger flared but she pushed it back down. Now was not the time for mistakes.

"Inuyasha please come down. I have a present for you." she cooed, hands behind her back.

This made both of Inuyasha's eyes open. He looked at her through the sides of his eyes. "Only if it's good and you better not be lying to me." threatened the half demon.

Kagome gave a silent victory dance as see watched Inuyasha jump down.

"Keh, I'm down here. Now where's my present." he growled.

Kagome bit her lower lip and rocked back on the balls of her feet. "You have to close your eyes first. Then I'll give it to you but only then." she stated in a firm but sweet voice.

Inuyasha looked at her accusingly through narrowed eyes. "Feh, I don't trust you. You've done this to me before and I won't be played as a fool."

This made her smile "Trust me. I think you'll like it." she said in a lustful tone. "I know I will."

"Fine I'll close them!" and he did but with one last glare.

Kagome brought her hands in front of her with the package in one. She untied the bag and as silently as she could she brought out what was inside of it.

Inuyasha's ears perked as he heard the familiar sound. He jerked his eyes open and grabbed Kagome's wrist.

"What the HELL were you thinking!" he yelled "I thought you lost those. Where did you get these" He grabbed the beaded necklace out of Kagome's hand.

"Kaede is a very resourceful woman. Now give those back!" she yelled and made a move to grab them.

"NEVER!" Inuyasha yelled back and ran away. Kagome sighed and sprinted after him.

"Inuyasha give those back NOW!"

Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder. "You said it was going to be something nice. And this ain't nice!"

By that time Miroku had been outside with Sango for quit some time. He laughed as he watched Kagome chase after Inuyasha back and forth. Finally Inuyasha stopped and stuck the necklace in his mouth and started digging with his hands like a dog digging for a bone. Dirt was flying everywhere and Inuyasha meant to bury the necklace.

Kagome sneaked up behind Inuyasha while trying to avoid being hit by dirt and brought something else out of the bag. She leaped on top of Inuyasha and threw it and slipped it over his head.

It was another incanted bead necklace. Inuyasha froze when he felt them slide around his neck.'_Not another one!_' he thought. '_How many of these does she got!_'

Kagome jumped off his back and stood with her hands on her hips. "So, what do you think? Do you like them?"

"Curse you! Of course I don't like it!" he yelled while trying to tug the beads off. He stopped and looked at Kagome. "I'll get you for this Kagome!" and with that it was his turn to do the chasing. Kagome gave a delighted squeal and took off with Inuyasha in pursuit. The chase ended when Inuyasha grabbed Kagome around the waist and lifted her off her feet. She laughed and tried to wiggle free. He put her back down and turned her around so he could see her face.

"Kagome you know I don't need this stupid thing anymore." he snarled. "I trusted you. You said it was going to be something nice."

She smiled up at him. "I guess you are a fool. To fall for that twice." She laughed and Inuyasha's anger rose again.

"Kagome!" he yelled.

Kagome's eyes twinkled as she stood up on tip toe and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek.

"Huh?" Inuyasha froze in shock and looked questioningly at her.

"I just don't want you running off again that's all." said Kagome while giving Inuyasha "the" look.

He backed up waving his hands out in front of him with fear in his eyes. "Kagome don't be rash now. Come on Kagome."

In gave him an innocent look like 'what are you talking about?' and in a sweet voice she whispered "Sit boy."

It was a really cute scene. He sighed and glanced over at Sango.

"Sango my sweet it looks like they're having fun. So how about a little of our own? Hm, what do you say?" He waggled his eyebrows at her, closed his eyes and he leaned forwards.

Sango stared at him wild eyed. "Kirara!-" she began but Kirara knew what to do. She gave a happy mew and leapt in front of Sango right in the nick of time as Miroku's lips came down. Sango tried hard not to laugh at the scene unrolling in front of her

Miroku pulled back. "Sango you might want to think about shaving-" he didn't get a chance to finish when he was interrupted by Sango's hysterical laughing. She was laughing so hard that she was doubled over with tears streaming down her face.

Miroku looked confused. "Wh-whats so funny?" he stammered.

Sango looked at him and laughed even harder. "Ki-Ki-Kirara" was all she was able to choke out before she was hit by another laughing fit.

Sango's explanation just confused him more until he looked over at Kirara who was licking her nose and gave him a happy mew. It was then that it hit him. He had kissed Kirara instead! He yelled and jerked back while wiping frantically at his mouth.

"Sango how could you!" he gagged.

In the background came Kagome's giggle and another "Sit Boy!" along with an answering "thud!"

Shippo ducked back around the corner of the hut and sighed.

"Everything is back to normal. For now at least." he said to himself and walked away.

_(A/N) I am sad to say that this is the end of my story. I hoped you enjoyed it, I know I did. So please review if you appreciated my story and tell me how much you did because this is your last chance. (tear) My goal for this chapter is to have at least 10 reviews . So please help me reach that goal and review. Also thanks to the following people who have been there for me and did review: _

xXxsailorstarxXx (your awesome!)

Lizzie Leigh

inufan8900

oMarauder Moonyo

szaugglaughs

and anyone else who reviewed!


End file.
